La Espada de Raziel
by Winchester1427
Summary: Universo Alterno (semicanónico-realidad alterada). Magnus es el nuevo (y extravagante) estudiante de la prestigiosa Academia Idris. Inesperadamente allí se encuentra con Camille, su ex-novia, que va a acompañada de un muchacho de ojos azules. Una serie de sucesos misteriosos e inexplicables acaban confluyendo en ese chico de ojos azules. Malec (of course) y otras secundarias.


_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Cazadores de Sombras me pertenecen. Son obra de la genio Cassandra Clare.**_

 _ **Advertencias** (porque el que avisa no es traidor): Relaciones homosexuales (slash), violencia explícita, non-con (nada gráfico)_

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _A su alrededor, la ciudad ardía._

 _El fuego se expandía, rojo y dorado, por cada rincón y remache. Los muros, los adoquines, los arcos de las casas… Incluso las Salvaguardas, construidas de una piedra tan nacarada como el resto de edificios, parecían consumirse ante un incendio que lo reducía todo a cenizas._

 _Alec podía oír a la gente aullar en cada rincón. A nefilim entrenados para enfrentar criaturas de pesadilla corriendo para salvar sus vidas. Los demonios se apiñaban en cada sombra, palpitando al mismo ritmo que las llamas. Un solo parpadeo fuera de tiempo y ya estabas muerto._

 _No sabía en qué momento se había separado de los demás. A los últimos que había visto era a Simon e Isabelle, pero los había perdido tras una lucha vertiginosa en una encrucijada. Alacante era como un laberinto si no se prestaba atención, y por desgracia para él no había tenido la suerte de crecer allí._

 _Había perdido la cuenta de los demonios a los que había matado en aquella infinita carnicería. Tenía heridas en los brazos y las piernas, en la cara. Se había dado un feo golpe al caer al suelo y estaba seguro de que tenía un par de costillas fisuradas, pero el iratze ya había hecho todo lo que podía por él. La estamina burbujeaba en cada centímetro de su cuerpo impidiéndole desfallecer por el propio empuje primigenio de los que nacen para luchar._

 _Se detuvo un instante, tensando el arco, para recuperar el aliento. Las suelas de sus botas estaban pegajosas contra los adoquines, y Alec deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la causante fuera icor y no sangre humana. Alguien cruzó a toda prisa su campo visual en un callejón a su derecha y se perdió en línea recta. Agudizó el oído, aunque su cabeza entera palpitaba dolorosamente, y al final emprendió la carrera por un callejón que descendía dando un rodeo en dirección al Salón de los Acuerdos._

 _¿Dónde estaba Magnus? Ya debería haber cruzado el Portal junto con Catarina y el resto de brujos. Ellos, los hijos de Lilith, eran irónicamente la única salvación posible cuando eran pasto de los demonios. Luke, Maia y el resto de hombres lobos habían estado allí desde el principio, pero tanto ellos como los nefilim se habían visto superados al poco que la ciudad fuera invadida._

 _El callejón que estaba recorriendo desembocaba en una plazoleta con un pozo. Frenó en el acto, patinando sobre las suelas resbaladizas. El espacio circular entre casa estaba atestado de demonios de varias razas que se volvieron hacia él, voraces, ante la perspectiva de una nueva presa._

 _El joven se llevó una mano a la espalda y sacó una flecha del carcaj, tensándola en la cuerda en el tiempo en el que alguien tarda en pestañear. El arcó cantó y la flecha atravesó la cabeza de un demonio gusano que se deslizaba por uno de los muros. Sacó otra y ésta se hundió en el pecho de uno que tenía siete extremidades y una cola acerada._

 _La tercera no llegó a abandonar el arco, aunque él ya había entrecerrado un ojo y apuntaba al único punto débil de un monstruoso ser acorazado._

 _Aquella sensación cayó sobre él en un suspiro, fugaz como el estallido de un relámpago. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al percibir aquel dolor, ajeno y propio a la vez, perforarle el abdomen a la altura del esternón. El aire abandonó sus pulmones al tiempo que los brazos le caían, laxos, a ambos lados del cuerpo._

― _Jace… ―balbuceó._

 _Echó a correr como una exhalación en dirección contraria, olvidando los demonios y la cacería._

 _Su cabeza parecía contener una brújula en sí misma porque sus pies se movían solos al llegar a una esquina. Izquierda, derecha, derecha, recto, izquierda… Le faltaba el aliento y su pulso se había triplicado, pero ohporelÁngelJaceJaceJace. Jace._

 _El dolor se hacía más intenso, ramificándose a sus extremidades y cabeza, y Alec solo deseaba que no fuera demasiado tarde._

 _Su ritmo fue a menos paulatinamente, sus pasos tornándose más cortos y más lentos hasta detenerse. Sostenía el arco con tanta fuerza en la mano izquierda que ésta le temblaba y transmitía las sacudidas a todo su brazo y hombro. Reconoció en el acto el lugar en el que se encontraba._

 _La Plaza del Ángel ofrecía un aspecto casi terrorífico, la estatua de bronce de Raziel reflejando las llamas como si se estuviera consumiendo a sí misma. El rostro de la criatura, esculpido en metal, parecía más triste que amenazador debido al juego de luces y sombras._

 _Alec oteó el lugar, sus ojos vagando enloquecidos entre cuerpos de demonios que se iban descomponiendo en negrura para volver a su plano. Y aquella mota de oro y rojo le saltó a la vista._

 _Jace yacía boca arriba en medio de la plaza sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Apenas se movía._

 _Ya no oía los gritos, ni sentía el olor a quemado. Incluso su propio dolor había pasado a un segundo plano. Su parabatai yacía moribundo frente a sus pies, y aquel simple hecho parecía haber detenido la mecánica del mundo._

― _Jace… ―alcanzó a decir._

 _Maldición, sus piernas no querían moverse. Parecía clavado en el sitio por un alfiler que algún ser titánico hubiera hecho descender sobre él. Cuando por fin consiguió moverse, sintió un dolor casi físico. Corrió torpemente y se dejó caer de rodillas, resbalando en la capa de mugre y sangre._

 _El agujero en el pecho de Jace era profundo, pero la sangre que manaba sin control le impedía ver el alcance de los daños. Alec se llevó la mano temblorosa al cinturón, buscando la estela con dedos convulsos._

― _Te pondrás bien… ¿Me oyes, Jace? Te pondrás bien… ―hablaba para sí mismo._

 _Fue el iratze más desastroso que había dibujado jamás, los trazos espasmódicos y torpes. El tipo de cosa por la que Hodge le habría sermoneado en el pasado. Poco importaba mientras funcionara._

 _La mano de Jace sostenía un cuchillo serafín; otro, con la hoja ennegrecida, yacía tirado a un par de metros. Obviamente el chico había prestado batalla, y se atrevería a decir que no contra pocos oponentes._

 _El horror pesó, helado en el estómago de Alec, cuando el la Marca se volatilizó ante sus ojos sin ni siquiera penetrar en la piel. El muchacho permaneció unos instantes petrificado antes de volverlo a intentar dos, tres veces; compulsivamente._

 _El resultado era como dibujar sobre agua._

― _Jace… ¿Por qué…?_

 _Los ojos dorados de su hermano le miraron, o más bien a través de él, sin verle en realidad. Abrió la boca para decir algo y una sustancia negra como el alquitrán le rebosó de los labios._

 _Alec empezaba a ver borroso, las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos como acero fundido. Se negaba a rendirse, a dejar caer la mentira de que en realidad ya había perdido a Jace._

 _Había alguien más en aquel lugar. Se maldijo por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta, pero aquella sensación fría que le erizó el vello de la nuca era inequívoca. Tomó aire y se movió a velocidad de vértigo, apuntando con el arco a aquel que les acechaba en las sombras de la plaza._

 _Su aplomo titubeó cuando sus ojos captaron al objetivo. Entre la ceniza y el humo, bien podía parecer el propio Jace, con la cabeza cubierta de rizos negligentemente rubios. Solo al achicar la vista pudo percibir la diferencia._

 _La constitución un poco distinta. El cabello blanco como el marfil. Y aquellos ojos tan oscuros que el negro de la pupila se confundía con el iris._

 _Sebastian._

― _Qué oportuno… ―dijo el hijo de Valentine, caminando en su dirección._

 _Avanzaba con indolencia, como si un experto arquero no le estuviera apuntando al corazón. Balanceaba las manos de forma casi rítmica, y los dedos de la diestra se cerraban alrededor de un puñal corto tan negro como el ónice._

― _Todo, todo, en su lugar ―murmuró, deteniéndose―. Como un rompecabezas perfecto._

 _Ignorando deliberadamente al nefilim, levantó la mano y observó la hoja que sostenía. Goteaba._

― _Es un puñal demoníaco. Veneno de Demonio Mayor ―comentó. Apuntó por encima de la cabeza de Alec en dirección a Jace―. Las Marcas no funcionan contra eso, ni siquiera las de su parabatai._

 _Alec tragó saliva, aunque supo a sangre por alguna razón. Sus temores acababan de confirmarse._

― _Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no es así? ―se aventuró Sebastian―. Te enfrentaste a Abaddon. Todo el mundo sabe que el joven Lightwood envió al Demonio de los Abismos a… bueno, el Abismo._

 _Su voz era burlona, despectiva. Alec intentó hablar, pero las palabras morían continuamente. Su mente intentaba pensar pero los pensamientos caóticos, imbuidos de pánico, se lo impedían._

― _¿Por qué lo has hecho? ―alcanzó a decir―. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los que hay aquí, has tenido que venir a por él?_

― _Te equivocas en tu apreciación ―señaló Sebastian―. Algo harto injusto._

 _Le miró directamente por primera vez desde que habían coincidido en aquel maremágnum de silencio y muerte._

― _Es a ti a quien he venido a buscar, Alexander Lightwood._

 _El joven no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se transluciera en su expresión. De todas las respuestas que había barajado aquella era la última que esperaba. Sebastian era el enemigo número uno de Idris en aquellos instantes: podía esperar que fuera a por Jace, a por su hermana Clary. A por su padre que era el Inquisidor o a por la Cónsul. Incluso a por Isabelle, que le había cortado una mano en su anterior encuentro._

 _Pero él jamás había entrado en los planes. No se consideraba lo bastante importante en aquella guerra._

― _¿Por qué a mí? ―balbuceó._

―Multi autem sunt vocati pauci vero electi _―fue la melodiosa respuesta._

"Muchos son los llamados y pocos los escogidos"

 _Aquello no tenía ningún tipo de sentido para Alec._

― _Estás loco… ―murmuró._

― _Ojalá ―admitió Sebastian. Parecía genuinamente tranquilo, como si la destrucción a su alrededor fuera algo minuciosamente planeado―. Pero no es así. Todo tiene una razón de ser y de suceder._

 _Avanzó un paso más y Alec se tensó en el acto, poniéndose de nuevo a la defensiva. Sebastian no parecía convencido de poder esquivar sus flechas, porque se detuvo con la misma elegancia con la que se había movido._

― _Sabía que vendrías si encontraba a Jace ―admitió―. El lazo de parabatai es más fuerte de lo que muchos saben, y a diferencia de lo que puedas creer lo respeto profundamente._

 _Ladeó la cabeza sobre un hombro, gesto que hizo que el fuego vivo que los rodeaba incidiera en su cabello plateado y lo coronara de llamas._

― _Por eso mismo voy a darte una oportunidad ―apuntó―. Una sola oportunidad para salvar a tu hermano._

 _Alec quiso reír a carcajadas. La trampa era tan evidente que le sorprendió que Sebastian creyera que iba a caer en ella. Era un nefilim, por el amor del Ángel. No era tan estúpido._

― _Mataste a Max ―apuntó―. Quemarías todo Idris hasta los cimientos y con él a todos los Hijos del Ángel. Ofrecer una segunda oportunidad no parece el tipo de cosa que un psicópata como tú haría._

 _Si Sebastian se sintió ofendido por aquel apelativo solo lo demostró por un levísimo fruncimiento de ceño._

― _No soy yo el que se está muriendo a tus espaldas ―siseó._

 _Aquella simple frase levantó todas las alarmas del nefilim. Estuvo tentado de darse la vuelta y comprobar que Jace seguía respirando, pero aquello supondría romper el contacto visual con Sebastian y darle carta blanca para cualquier movimiento repentino._

― _Baja ese arco, Alec ―le espetó Sebastian. Sonaba súbitamente impaciente―. Sabes tan bien como yo que no vas a dispararme. No hasta que estés seguro de que has hecho todo lo posible, de que has agotado hasta la última posibilidad._

― _No eres la última posibilidad: los brujos están en camino ―apuntó Alec―. Me han curado antes del veneno de Demonio Mayor._

― _¿Y llegará tu brujo a tiempo? ―puntualizó Sebastian. Alec no recordaba haber mencionado a Magnus._

― _Aunque no fuera así, ¿cómo sé que puedes hacerlo? ―insistió._

― _No lo sabes ―admitió Sebastian―. Pero cada segundo que seguimos hablando es un segundo que Jace está más cerca de la tumba. No me costaría nada partirte el cuello y matarte para que no le veas agonizar, pero dadas las circunstancias eso no me beneficiaría. Colabora y Jace se salvará. Sigue empeñándote en ser escéptico y tendrás un bonito cadáver pútrido al que ir a llorar cuando amanezca._

 _La dureza de sus palabras era como latigazos, pero dolorosamente efectiva. No tenía tiempo, y eso era un hecho. No sabía qué tipo de veneno había en realidad en la herida de Jace y tal vez Magnus no llegara a tiempo._

 _Con estertores sacudiendo su pecho y todos sus instintos aullando, Alec bajó el arco y destensó la flecha._

― _Sálvale ―murmuró, humillado. Se negaba a que sonara a súplica. No iba a implorarle al asesino de Max._

― _Le salvaré si haces algo por mí ―repuso Sebastian―. Algo muy sencillo que no requerirá de ti más que unas gotas de tu sangre._

 _Todo tenía un tinte irreal, como de sueño trastornado. ¿Sebastian había invadido la maldita Alacante y utilizado a Jace como cebo para conseguir unas gotas de su sangre?_

― _Mi sangre no vale nada ―balbuceó―. Jace tiene sangre de Ángel, y Clary también. Yo…_

― _No tengo ni tiempo ni paciencia para explicarte los pormenores de mis planes ―gritó de pronto Sebastian, elevando el tono―. Deja de preguntar o te arrancaré lo que deseo después de haberte desmembrado poco a poco._

 _No hubo respuesta por parte de Alec, quién empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo egoísta. No estaba acostumbrado a temer por su propia seguridad, siempre teniendo presente su papel de protector de sus hermanos, pero la proposición de Sebastian era inquietante._

 _La sangre era un poderoso vínculo, más con temas demoníacos. La sangre de nefilim era una de las sustancias más poderosas de la tierra si sabía usarse… y a menudo traía consecuencias desastrosas para aquellos que la usaban._

 _A su espalda, Jace emitió un tos aparatosa y húmeda, corrosiva. Abandonando toda precaución, Alec giró sobre sus talones e hizo un ademán de inclinarse sobre su hermano. El pecho de Jace subía y bajaba a intervalos irregulares._

 _Se estaba ahogando. Sangre en los pulmones o los nervios paralizados._

― _Uh, eso tiene mala pinta… ―comentó Sebastian con ironía―. Me pregunto si llegará a expeler sus propios pulmones… No sería la primera vez._

 _Aquella sugerencia fue más de lo que Alec podía soportar. Se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta, encarando a Sebastian con los ojos inundados de fuego frío._

― _¡HAZLO YA! ―rugió, colérico._

 _Después, como si temiera que su interlocutor se arrepintiera, agachó la cabeza y luchó encarnizadamente por contener las lágrimas de impotencia. Sebastian se irguió, triunfante._

― _Buen chico, Alexander ―se burló._

― _Cura a Jace primero ―le espetó Alec._

― _Esto no funciona así, y lo sabes perfectamente ―fue la respuesta sardónica._

 _Alec se mordió el labio inferior, constriñendo el feroz deseo de lanzarse sobre él con las manos por delante._

― _Termina de una vez ―siseó, enrojeciendo en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza._

 _Sebastian se movió hacia adelante y le cogió con fuerza la muñeca derecha. Alec se apartó bruscamente, como si se hubiera quemado, y le dedicó una mirada de reproche que pretendía ser feroz._

― _No me toques ―gruñó―. ¿Qué quieres?_

― _Iba a llevarte amablemente hasta los pies de Raziel ―se explicó Sebastian, señalando la estatua que presidía la plaza―. Más te vale estar sentado, Lightwood._

― _Puedo ir yo solo, gracias ―le espetó Alec caminando a grandes zancadas―. Solo haz ya lo que tengas que hacer._

 _Se dejó caer al pie de la estatua, con la espalda apoyada en el círculo de piedra que rodeaba la efigie. Sus instintos de cazador seguían vociferando enfebrecidos, disparando todas sus alarmas. La palabra "peligro" estallaba ante sus ojos sin control. Pero él estaba acostumbrado a ignorarla en pos de sus hermanos, y Jace moriría a pocos metros de él a menos que él hiciera algo._

― _Estoy listo ―murmuró._

 _¿Qué iba a hacer Sebastian? ¿Realmente necesitaba solo su sangre? ¿La cogería y luego le cortaría la cabeza al serle ya inútil? Apenas podía pensar con coherencia mientras aquellos ojos negros le observaban de aquel modo._

 _Aún llevaba un cuchillo serafín en la bota, y no podía esperar al momento oportuno para desenfundarlo y hundirlo sin compasión en el cuello del hijo de Valentine._

 _Sebastian se inclinó al lado de Jace y recogió un poco de su sangre haciendo hueco con la mano. La sostuvo por unos instantes, con cuidado, como si fuese néctar de los cielos, y luego sumergió en ella los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha y empezó a trazar caracteres en el suelo._

 _Alec no conocía aquellas letras, tan distintas a las runas. Angulosas, retorcidas en modos perversos. Y también muy antiguas. Aunque no adivinaba su significado, la simple visión rebotaba dolorosamente en las paredes de su cráneo._

 _Eran runas de un gran poder, llamando a fuerzas con las que los mortales solo soñaban._

 _No eran demoníacas, sin embargo. Y eso aún le asustaba más._

 _Alec se encogió, inquieto, a medida que las letras de sangre iban rodeándole. Nada le garantizaba que Sebastian cumpliera la promesa de salvar la vida de Jace, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Si solo Magnus estuviera allí…_

 _Magnus. El simple pensamiento resultaba doloroso. La última vez que se habían visto habían discutido por algo. Ya ni se acordaba… Todo empequeñecía ante la perspectiva de no volver a verle nunca, algo cada vez más probable._

 _Se lo imaginó allí, mirándole con aquellos ojos que le habían fascinado desde el primer instante. Evocarle a su lado le dio valor, como si una mano cálida se posara en su hombro y le sostuviera._

 _Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian estaba hablando. Salmodiando, más bien._

 _Era latín. Alec conocía bien aquella lengua, pero solo entendió a medias la letanía meticulosa que Sebastian entonaba. Las palabras, emitidas con creciente frenesí, se extendieron durante lo que parecieron horas._

 _Por el Ángel, ojalá Jace aguantara hasta el final…_

 _Los ojos opacos de Sebastian se volvieron hacia él, y Alec percibió en su mano algo con un brillo metálico. Un estilete, tan fino que el extremo parecía una aguja. No le cupo ninguna duda de su uso, no después de haber aprendido durante años sobre rituales de sangre y ver a Magnus realizar algunos._

 _Percibió el pinchazo ardiente a la altura del antebrazo, la sangre caliente escurrirse en un hilo imparable por la curva de su codo. Sebastian se empapó los dedos y dibujó un carácter cerca de sus pies con un simple trazo._

 _Ése si lo reconoció Alec: era la runa del poder angelical, aunque desentonaba absolutamente en aquel entramado sanguinolento._

 _El hijo de Valentine se sentó sobre sus propios talones, contemplando su obra con orgullo._

― _Solo queda un pequeño detalle ―murmuró._

 _Antes de que Alec pudiera pensar qué más podía faltar en aquel ritual, la mano de Sebastian se lanzó sobre él y experimentó un dolor desmedido en el pecho._

 _El aire abandonó sus pulmones y todo se diluyó ante sus ojos. Su boca se abrió y un sonido estrangulado, a duras penas humano, abandonó sus labios ajados. Solo los ojos de Sebastian, oscuros como pozos, llenaban su perspectiva._

 _Hubiera sido capaz de vomitar cuando la mano de Sebastian se retiró, sosteniendo su propio corazón ensangrentado y casi, casi, palpitante. El sabor a cobre le inundó la boca, una mezcla de horror y la propia sangre ascendiendo por su garganta desde el repentino agujero vacío en su caja torácica._

― _No vas a necesitarlo, de todos modos ―susurró Sebastian._

 _Después deslizó la mano izquierda, húmeda, por su mejilla en una burda imitación de una caricia de consuelo._

 _Bajo el influjo del fuego, sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre que se escapaba de su pecho. Sus dientes perfectos se tiñeron del mismo color cuando se llevó los dedos ensangrentados a la boca y los lamió._

 _Aquel escenario era macabro, grotesco. Surgido de esas pesadillas de las que uno despierta aullando; cuyos zarcillos negros se van desvaneciendo al mismo tiempo que la memoria._

 _Solo que aquello no era una pesadilla, se recordó Alec. Era una cáscara vacía, un cadáver sin corazón desangrándose frente a los ojos perversos de su verdugo._

 _Iba a morir. Aquella revelación fue de súbito ineludible, contaminándole los pensamientos de pánico, de la imposibilidad de posibilidades._

 _Sebastian sonrió, una chispa de triunfo que aleteó en la profundidad oscura de sus ojos como el estallido de un relámpago._

―Ignem veni mittere in terram et quid volo si accendatur _―finalizó._

 _Aquello sí lo comprendió Alec, en los últimos estertores de vida._

"Fuego vine a echar sobre la tierra.

Cuánto desearía que ya estuviera ardiendo."

 _Y después aquel dolor cayó sobre él desde las alturas, fulminándole._

 _Abrió la boca para gritar, pero ni un solo sonido manó de sus labios. Su cuerpo, su mente, la propia realidad… Todo se había reducido a aquel dolor absoluto que lo consumía todo y amenazaba con romperle a pedazos, a reducirle a polvo tan pequeño que no dejaría rastro en el suelo nacarado._

 _El silencio absoluto, de pronto, se llenó de un sonido imposible dadas las circunstancias._

Pum. Pu-pum. Pum. Pu-pum…

 _Un latido. Y otro. Su corazón, palpitando en sus entrañas. Podía oírlo, pero seguía en la mano de Sebastian, inservible._

 _Ya nada tenía sentido de todos modos. El mundo se diluía ante sus ojos, un remolino de gris ceniza y rojo sangre licuándose en un millón de formas indefinidas._

 _También el oro, refulgente como si el sol hubiera besado la tierra, se unió muy al final de su último delirio, pero creyó que la cercanía del sueño eterno estaba confundiendo su mente. Al igual que aquel fuego que le devoraba las entrañas como si hubiera tragado ascuas._

 _Justo en el aquel instante, al final de todo y con las puertas de la muerte abriéndose ante él, una sola palabra acudió a su mente._

" _Magnus…"_


End file.
